


New Classic

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buck needs a friend, F/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky chooses to go under again, it's knowing he may miss the rest of his friends' lives. When he's awoken, he's surprised to find much hasn't changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Classic

"It's what's best." Bucky gave his best friend a small smile, but even Jenny could see the pain behind it. Her heart crawled into her throat, and she ducked her head to the tablet in front of her to hide the emotions raging through her. Sensing more than seeing Bucky come up to her, she schooled her expression before looking up at him. "Hey."

"It's alright. We'll be just fine until you get back." She gave a smile that she didn't really feel, dropping her gaze again before he could notice. "Besides, by the time you wake up, I'll have a whole new arm for you." She heard him sigh as he gave a pat to her shoulder and made his way to the cryo tank. She was going to miss him, but she would be right here until he woke up.


End file.
